Crimson Night
by Forbidden Truth
Summary: She's been hunting vampires for Crimson Night, an organization run by someone known only as him, her whole life. She has no family, no past, and doesn't know why she's in Crimson Night. But after a certain twist, she starts to realize what it really is...
1. Prologue

**One: The Endless Dream (Awakening)**

**~?'s POV~**

Sometimes I wondered; where did everything lead to? Sometimes I thought that nothing would ever end. Likewise, nothing would ever begin. That was what I thought life was like; an endless existence. I knew something was happening, but it was distant and faded. It was untouchable.

Everything in my life was a blurry dream that I couldn't control. I was stuck in there, trapped, and I couldn't get out. But why was I there? I could never ask that question because it seemed like it was impossible to think. I was floating in the still, black air with nothing around me. I was merely existing, never really alive. I couldn't think very well, and thoughts never stayed. They always wandered around, avoiding me like I was something despicable. Maybe I was.

The only voices I heard were faint and indistinct. I could never remember or recognize them, except for one. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't ever place my finger on who it was. I couldn't remember if I had a life outside of this hollow realm, or why I was even in here in the first place. Either way, I just lay there willingly. Time was irrelevant; it didn't seem to pass. It didn't seem to exist. I could have been here for five minutes, or five centuries. There was no way to tell.

I felt like I was waiting for something to happen, but I knew nothing would. Sometimes I caught glances of what was going on outside of this, but I couldn't ever make sense of them. They made me want to leave this place, so after a while, I tried to. I forced my way out of the darkness - or, at least, I tried to. Nothing seemed to work. "No!" I shouted, trying harder. Something clicked in my head, and I thought - no, I _knew_ - something was horribly wrong. But that didn't matter. Actually, I liked it. It meant something new was happening, and I wanted it to happen again.

A laugh escaped my lips, and I tried harder to escape as the laugh echoed endlessly, just like my dream.

**Two: The Hollowed-Out Heart (Emotionless)**

**~?'s POV~**

"There's a new one," someone said in the cell next to mine.

"So?" someone else said. "Who cares?" That was what I wanted to say. Really, who cared? We'd been trapped here so long, and nothing new ever happened. Sometimes, new ones would come in, but we'd never see their faces. Sometimes, some would leave and never return. We'd hear their screams, but we'd never know what happened to them.

We barely saw each other's faces in here, and we never knew what our own looked like. We barely ever talked to each other. In fact, we barely ever talked at all. That was how s_he_ taught us to behave. We were never to talk to each other, to communicate, or to show emotion. Why? We didn't need to know. _She_ never told us, and I suspected he never would.

I sat down in my cell, my back against the stone wall. It was freezing, probably, but I had gotten so used to it that I didn't even notice anymore. Boredom was everywhere, as common as silence. We were barely let outside of our cells, and _she_ had trained us so well, we didn't even complain. We knew what would happen if we did, and no one wanted that.

Sometimes we called _her_ Fear, because that was the one thing she used to control us. That was the one emotion we all still had. Fear for only one person. _Her_.

The "new one" that one of the prisoners were talking about walked past my cell, along with two guards. I glanced at them, but the hallway was too dark for me to see anything but outlined shapes. They could have been shadows for all I knew. They probably were, but the light pounding of footsteps so close to me made me think otherwise. They were loud compared to the usual quiet, almost as bad as the screams we sometimes heard. But screams were always cut off abruptly, never lasting more than ten heartbeats. These footsteps were different. Shoes clanked against the hard cement floors, getting louder and closer, then fading slowly.

My throat stung. Blood. I needed blood. When was the last time I had some? A day ago? A week? I didn't know. Time seemed to be too unpredictable. Nothing helped any of us know what time it was. There were no windows in here, no way to let sunlight in. We all lived in darkness, and some of us even liked it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hiya! This is my first shot at a fanfic on here. Yes, I know the prologue was a little...creepy? Confusing? Either way, it'll make sense soon(hopefully). I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'll be busy with school, homework, after-school clubs, other stories I'm working on(not on this site), and because I have a very common, hard-to-cure disease called "procrastination." *sigh* So be patient, okay? Reviews would be great, and so would constructive critisism!

Notes:  
~There are TWO different people's POVs here, not just one okay? There are two different people here. I put the ? because this story's kind of a mystery-ish kind, and I didn't want to give anything away. Be patient; you'll know who they are soon  
~Neither of these two people are the main character. They'll be important to the story, but they're not the person who's POV I'll be using most of the time  
~This story is based off of Vampire Knight, yes, but with a few minor twists. I added some extra stuff, but it'll mostly use aspects from Vampire Knight. As long as you know basic information(what a pureblood is, vampire hunters, etc.) I think you'll be fine  
~Most of the original Vampire Knight characters will(hopefully) appear in this, either through cameos, some supporting part, or mentionings

Full Summary:  
She has been hunting vampires her whole life - at least, she thinks she has. She's never known what her life was like before she joined the secret organization known as Crimson Night, which is basically a vampire hunting organization created and run by someone known only as "him". All the vampire hunters in it are vampires themselves, all hunting level E's. She has no family, no past, and doesn't even know why she joined Crimson Night in the first place. But recently, something has been creating more and more level E vampires, and no one knows who. Also, some members of Crimson Night are being murdered by some unknown enemy, and certain twists, lies, and mysteries are changing her life and the lives of everyone she knows...

Thanks for reading! Here, you get...Virtual food! *hands cake*


	2. Chapter One: Blood Filled

**A/N:** Hello! Thanks for reviewing the prologue^_^ Yes, it was confusing, but what mystery isn't? This chapter doesn't help explain the confusion from the prologue at all, unfortunately. Be patient, 'cause even I'm confused. And if you happen to figure this out, please pm me and tell me how you're so smart XD Yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Because I forgot to put one in the prologue...Which I'm too lazy to fix. *sigh* I don't own Vampire Knight, and unfortunately, I never will.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Raining, Moonless Night (Blood-Filled)**

I didn't have to think. It all came so easily to me. All I had to do was aim…and shoot. Just shoot at the level E vampire in front of me. The bullet shot through his chest, hitting his heart. He fell down just like that, his body immediately disintegrating into a pile of dirty ashes.

"Really," I mumbled to myself. "This is almost _too_ easy." Maybe it was because I had been doing it for years, and vampires didn't scare me like they used to. It was strange, knowing that vampires used to scare me even though I was one of them myself. I shook my head to clear it, knowing that diving into the subject further would bring up undesired memories, ones I'd rather leave as forgotten, little flecks of dust that were barely noticeable and easily ignored. Now if only they were.

"Good job," a voice said through the microphone attached to my ear, which was covered by my long, light pink hair.

"Whatever," I answered nonchalantly, walking out of the dark alleyway. Admittedly, the street wasn't much better, with only the streetlights and a few visible stars overhead providing any light. The moon wasn't out tonight as it had been covered by storm clouds, indicating that there would be rain soon.

And then, a light trickle of rain fell down, right when I thought about it. Strange how that happened, almost like I could control the weather. I knew that wasn't true, though, but I liked the thought of fantasizing.

Then it started to rain harder. Tiny drops of clear, wet orbs hit the ground around me, soaking my hair and clothes. It didn't really matter to me, but I knew he'd get angry, so I ran for it. As I darted through small puddles that had already begun to form, soaking my feet, I shook my head. What I did earlier, fantasizing. It wasn't right. People like me weren't supposed to fantasize. We were supposed to concentrate only on orders, and ridding the world of level E and sometimes level D vampires, if they posed a threat or were close enough to level E. Yes, I had a lot of people out to kill me because of what I'd done to their little "servants," but that didn't matter. My life didn't matter.

At least that's what he told me. And his word was the law to us. To me and the others. We couldn't disobey him. We knew what would happen if we ever did, and it wasn't good.

And neither would my punishment be if I was late coming back to the hideout, so I picked up my pace. Even at vampire speed, the hideout was still ten minutes away, and ten minutes was too much.

I tried to come up with an excuse for him as to why I was going to be late. Maybe there was an extra one to take care of? No, that wouldn't work. I had already tried that on him last time, and just barely got away with it. An emergency? Well, of course, but what kind? A few level E's? Maybe, but considering how hard we all had worked to kill them, it would be unusual to find more than one single level E in a night.

I sighed, the hideout only a seven minutes away now. Time was running out for me, both to get back to the hideout and to think of a reasonable, logical explanation for my tardiness. Logic and reason were never second-nature to me, nor did they ever just come to me.

Suddenly, something pounced on my back, making me nearly stumble and fall face-first into a puddle. I regained my balance before that could happen, though, and whipped around, throwing it off instinctively. Unfortunately, it had managed to dig its nails into my neck, leaving scratch marks that bled slightly. I touched the base of my neck gently, feeling the cuts sting, and pulled my fingers away from it, holding them in front of my face. Small streams of blood coated my pale hand, only to be washed away by the pouring rain. I immediately scolded myself for being unaware of my surroundings, and not noticing the level E in front of me.

The rain quickly washed away the last of my blood, at least from my hand, and I turned my gaze to the level E vampire in front of me. It was small, about twelve years old at most, with dead-white skin and wide, black eyes. Pale blonde hair fanned out around it in knots, and it wore tattered clothes. The level E shrieked, lunging at me. I ducked, avoiding it, and brought out my gun, shooting at it as it jumped over my head. The gun hit its arm, and it screamed in pain, but didn't give up. The level E landed rather ungracefully in a puddle a few feet in front of me, and spun around, its face wrinkled with pain. I tried not to feel sorry for it, and kept my expression hard, shooting it again.

This time, it jumped out of the way, landing on the roof of a nearby house. I shot at it again, but it evaded, and I gritted my teeth. This one was harder to kill than the last one. But of course, I _did_ have the element of surprise on my side when I shot the last one.

The level E lunged at me, and this time, I kicked it, not wanting to waste all of my shots. It fell back with an ear-splitting screech, hitting the side of a wire fence. It tried to get up, but apparently, some broken wires were holding it in place.

"Perfect," I said, holding up my gun to its heart. I kept my expression blank, and ignored the poor creature's cries as I pulled the trigger, and shot it. Immediately, it disintegrated into ashes on the spot. I sighed, lowering my gun. Then I felt the scratch marks on my neck with my fingers, bearing the slight stings. Fortunately, they were already beginning to heal.

I turned around, the roof of the hideout now in sight. A slight smile formed at the corners of my lips, and I walked towards it. Now, at least I had an excuse for being so late, and the scratch marks to prove it.

The rain didn't lessen at all during my fight - which, by the way, lasted a whole five minutes. Completely unacceptable, I knew, but I hoped he wouldn't notice that. I was now about three minutes from the hideout, and so I broke into a run. My wet clothes stuck to my skin, and the temperature was almost to freezing, but I didn't let that slow me down.

I was only a block away from the hideout when something whisked past my head, cutting my cheek and hitting a tree trunk in front of me. It gleamed, reflecting the light from some streetlamps. My eyes narrowed at the metallic knife, and I spun around. My narrowed eyes widened in disbelief.

A hunter was staring at me, a vampire-hunting gun in his hand. It was pointed straight at me. I was a hunter, too, but something about this guy surprised me. One, why he'd shoot at another hunter. Yes, I knew I was a vampire, but I wasn't a level E. Not even close to one. Two, this one was human.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiya again! So, as you can see, this chapter is pretty different from the prologue. The characters from the prologue will come into this story in a while, okay? But right now, the story has switched to this character's POV. Sorry if it's a little confusing, but hopefully, everything will be explained in the next chapters. Also, you might have noticed that it never mentions the character's name in this chapter, but you'll see it soon. And you'll find out who the "he" they're talking about is. Reviews are good, and so is constructive critisism!

Now, thanks for reading, here's a cake *hands cake* Yeah, I like giving out food XD


	3. Chapter Two: Hunter's Attack

**A/N:** Yes, I know it's been about three months since I last published. I'm blaming that on my computer and incredibly frustrating internet. And my procrastination. And all the school-work and extracirricular(sp?) activities I'm in after school. And, of course, how I get a lot of math homework.

**Dislaimer:** No, I do _not_ own Vampire Knight, and chances are, I never will. If I did, would I be writing fanfictions on the internet instead of drawing the manga? Probably not. I might, but I'd rather draw than write any day XD

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**The Hunter's Attack (Voice)**

"Who-?" I stammered, still stunned. I had been through vampire attacks, mostly from level E's, betrayals by other members of the organization, and punishments from him, the man that we all followed, that we were all loyal to. Not many things surprised me anymore, at least not for long, but this one did. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep the shock out of my voice. It didn't work.

The hunter gave me a weird look, but I couldn't tell what it meant. "You don't deserve to know, bloodsucker!" he bit out, his angry tone contradicting the expression on his face as he pulled the trigger on his gun.

That snapped me out of my initial shock, and I ducked down. The glowing anti-vampire symbol whipped through the air, only a few inches from the top of my head. I rushed at the hunter, pushing him into a tree. He hit the trunk softly, as if not much force had been put into the shove. Now, since I was closer, I could get a better look at his face. The human hunter had light, icy blue eyes and dark brown hair that was a little long, almost touching the base of his neck in the back. It was slightly ruffled, and stuck to his face because of the rain. His skin was slightly tanned, but still fairly light, though not pale; just a creamy, slightly dark ivory. "Why are you attacking me?" I demanded, pulling out my gun.

The hunter merely laughed. "Don't bother; that won't hurt me." I clenched my jaw, knowing he was right. My gun was designed to kill vampires, not humans. It wouldn't have any effect on a human like him. I wondered why we even had weapons like this; ones that did nothing to humans. On one hand, we wouldn't accidentally harm an innocent humans. On the other, we had no real weapon in rare times like this.

"I can still hit you with it until you pass out," I retorted, thinking of it as I said it. It didn't sound like such a bad idea, actually, and made me stifle a small laugh.

"Whatever, bloodsucker," the hunter said, shrugging casually, seemingly unfazed by the comment and the stifled laughter. "I don't think you can do it."

"Wanna bet?" I hissed, bringing my gun down on the hunter's head. He held up a hand, blocking it.

"You're pretty weak for a bloodsucker," the hunter said, clearly enjoying this.

"Shut it!" I shouted. "And stop calling me a bloodsucker!" I closed my mouth, glancing around. We were at the edge of a neighborhood full of humans who most likely didn't know anything about vampires except for the ridiculous myths about us.

"Bloodsucker," the hunter repeated, an amused smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at the insult, slamming a fist down on the hunter's stomach. He winced, but otherwise didn't seem to acknowledge the punch.

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed, slapping the hunter's cheek. This time, he flinched. His eyes glared down at me, livid, and he pushed me away from him. I fell back, hitting the ground as ungracefully as that level E I fought did. "Why are you attacking me?" I asked again, determined not to let him avoid the question and get away with it, like last time.

"Because I'm a vampire hunter," he replied, taking a step forward, "and I'm supposed to get rid of junk like you."

I darted forward, aiming a kick at the hunter's shoulder. He tried to jump back, but apparently forgot that he was right up against a tree, and the boot covering my foot hit the upper part of his arm. Hard. He stumbled sideways, away from the impact, and nearly slipped on the wet road.

"Yeah?" I bit out. "Well, I'm _not _trash. I'm _not_ a bloodsucker; at least not your definition of one, and I'm _not_ one of the ones you're _supposed_ to be taking care of. I'm a hunter." I brought out my gun, attempting to hit him on the head with it as revenge for those insults. Unfortunately, something had to stop me.

A hand reached out, grabbing my wrist before it could hit the hunter's head. I sighed, recognizing who was responsible for delaying my precious revenge immediately. "What are you doing here, Rizuru?"

Rizuru chuckled lightly, pulling my hand back from the hunter. I resisted at first, then let him do so unwillingly. "Trying to stop you from beating up innocent humans, of course."

"That," I said curtly, nodding towards and pointing my finger at the hunter, "is definitely _not_ an innocent human. He attacked me first. I had to defend myself." The human hunter tensed, glancing back and forth between me and Rizuru cautiously. Now it was two against one; if we attacked him - which we probably wouldn't now - the fight wouldn't be in his favor.

"I know," Rizuru said simply. He turned to the hunter. "Who are you?"

The hunter glowered at Rizuru, clearly not trusting him, even a little though he had saved him from a possible injury or concussion. "I'm not telling you!" he growled, pointing his gun at Rizuru and me. "Stupid bloodsuckers!" A shot fired through the air, and we both ducked out of the way. The hunter took this opportunity to run off into the woods surrounding the hideout.

I took a step forward, attempting to run after him, but Rizuru grabbed my arm, stopping me. "What are you doing?" I told him. "We have to go after that jerk!"

Rizuru shook his head, his pale, lank brown hair moving slightly, then stopping at his shoulders. "No. Let's get back to the hideout."

I gritted my teeth, but nodded, knowing there was no way to argue with Rizuru and win. "Fine," I said. _But I'm getting my revenge on that pathetic jerk,_ I added silently. Rizuru nodded, and walked back to the hideout. I followed behind him reluctantly, my arms crossed over my chest.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice how late I was. I took that as a very good sign, and let out a relieved sigh. "Did he get mad?" I asked Rizuru.

Rizuru didn't even have to ask to know who I was talking about. "Not yet. Actually, I think he'll be more angry at me for just running off like that. At least you have a good excuse, taking down an extra level E and being ambushed by some random hunter."

"Yeah…" I muttered. Then something crossed my mind. "How come that hunter was human? I thought only vampires like us hunted level E's."

Rizuru sighed. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "A long time ago, there _were_ humans who hunted vampires because they had some of their strength and such. They were called vampire hunters, like us. But a while ago, they disappeared. We all think they died out or something, but no one knows for sure."

"Really?" I said. "Then why didn't any tell me this before?"

"Because barely anyone knows about them now," Rizuru replied. "They're just a faded memory. We're here, and we're the new vampire hunters simply because they disappeared." The last part wasn't as true as the rest was, though, because apparently, they didn't _all _disappear.

"Huh," I muttered. "Weird, how they just disappeared, and I happened to see one by coincidence."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Rizuru told me, trying to end the conversation right there and then, I guess.

I nodded, though my smirk might have given away what I was thinking. "Of course I won't, Rizuru."

"Liar," Rizuru said casually. "Come on, Mikira. Keep this quiet."

I sighed. "Yeah, sure," I drawled. Besides, who was going to believe me, anyway? Humans who hunted vampires and somehow disappeared? Even I was tempted not to believe it, and I had living proof.

"Good." And with that, Rizuru left. I yawned, stretching. Glancing at one of the few windows in the main room of the hideout, I saw soft orange and faded pink in the sky, contrasting against the dark green pine trees in front of it. The sun was going to rise soon, which meant it was "night," - day for the regular humans.

"Good night," I said to no one in particular, walking up to my room. There was no one in the main room right now, which made me wonder why I had even said it in the first place. Something just drove me to it, I guess.

_Good night_, something spoke in my mind. And it wasn't my own thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I would just like to say that it is really hard to get to six thousand words in a story, so that is why I am typing everything out and instead of saying "I'm", I will use "I am", but only in these author's notes, not in the story. And I just had a bunch of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles, and it tasted good :D

The next chapter will be up shortly. I forgot that I already had this chapter entirely typed up, but did not publish it yet: I thought I did, so I spent my time working on the third chapter. Oops, sorry!^^"

Well, at least now you'll get two chapters for the price of one!


	4. Chapter Three: Beginning of the End

__

__

**A/N:** See? Didn't I say that I was going to post two chapters for the price of one? XD Yeah, I think this one is kinda short, sadly. The other one was longer, word count-wise.

**Disclaimer:** There is no way I will ever, ever own Vampire Knight. All I own are the characters I made up in here; steal them and, well, MUAHAHAHAHA! I will get revenge! :D I'm serious: I will!

So, if that didn't freak you out in anyway; Aw! *crosses arms and pouts*

* * *

**The Beginning of the End (Kidnapped)**

____

Sometime while I was in the darkness, trying to escape, I heard a voice. "Good night," it said. I recognized that voice. It was the familiar one; the only one I could still remember. It was the voice I could never place my finger on, but still knew. Somehow, deep in what was left of my fragile subconscious.

"_Good night," I told the voice, simply because it seemed like the natural thing to do._

I stopped halfway to my room, hearing that voice in my head. I shook my head, trying to clear it away.

What was that? I thought. I wasn't crazy, so why did I just hear a voice in my head? Sane people weren't supposed to hear weird voices in their head. I sighed, and started walking again into my room. No, I told myself. That wasn't a voice in my head. It was just some random thought. Nothing to fuss over. I chuckled lightly, attempting to laugh it off.

"Why are you laughing?"

I followed the more familiar voice, and waved a hand dismissively at Amaye. "Nothing," I said. "I just thought of something funny, that's all."

Amaye nodded, smiling. "Oh, alright," she said. I laughed again, this time at how easy it was to trick her. So gullible, I thought, sitting down on my bed. I shut the curtains until no light shone through them, and quickly fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Amaye shouted into my ear. I swung around, startled, and my hand whipped through the air so quickly, it was a blur. Amaye yelped, falling back onto the floor.

"Oops," I said, looking down at her. It seemed I accidentally hit her in my sleep. "Sorry."

Amaye waved a hand dismissively, keeping a smile on her face. "Oh, it's fine. Don't worry!" she said, then grumbled something inaudible to herself. "Anyway," she added, "Rizuru wants to see you in his office."

"Huh?" I murmured, cocking my head to one side. "How come?" It didn't make sense. I had just seen him a few short hours ago, hadn't I? If he wanted to tell me something, couldn't he have told me then? Maybe it was another Level E for me to deal with, but the night was almost over, rays of golden light seeping into the room as the sun rose into the sky.

Amaye shrugged casually, her pale, lank brown hair choppy and uneven as it fell down to her shoulders. "I don't know," she said. "He just told me-" By then, I was already out the door, too lost in my own little thoughts to really hear her.

Rizuru's office wasn't an actual office. It was his room, complete with a bed, nightstand, a candleholder, and a closet. Nothing else was there furniture-wise. There was a door and a small window, but that was it. The only light in the room came from the single candleholder and the window - which was about the size of a computer monitor. Thus, the room was rather dark, only a soft yellow-orange light driving the shadows into the farthest corners of the room.

"I see you still haven't remodeled," I said simply, giving the room a small glace around.

Rizuru, who was sitting on his bed with a book in his lap, shrugged. "I moved the nightstand to the opposite side of the room," he said, glancing up at me as he spoke. When he finished, he turned back to his book. I didn't know how he could have read that when it was so dark.

I chuckled once, walking up to him. "Amaye said you wanted to see me?"

Rizuru didn't answer me for a long time. He simply sat there, reading through his book. Once, I glanced down at it, but then gave up, finding it too hard to read both upside-down and in the weak light. The man had gone through fifteen pages - each one of them making me plunge further into boredom than the last - until he marked his page with a thin ribbon the color of a crimson rose and set it down next to him softly.

"You're still here?" he said casually, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I said, keeping the irritation out of my voice. "I've been waiting for you to say something."

"Well, I just did," Rizuru said. "So you may leave now."

I smiled, and closed me eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath. Then they opened again and bore into Rizuru's obviously amused eyes. "About the mission, I mean."

"Oh," Rizuru said, the word slightly distorted by the yawn that soon followed. "It's about that human you fought earlier."

I raised a delicate eyebrow. "Him?" I said dryly. What did the human hunter have to do with this?

Rizuru nodded. "Yes," he said. "I need you to meet some people at the edge of the forest, three miles west of this base. Ren and Kane will accompany you."

Right at that moment, as if on cue, the two known as Ren Lore and Kane Daisyu stepped into the 'office', an ounce of surprise showing on their faces, not expecting me to be there.

Kane came right up to Rizuru and I, confident as he was - maybe even too confident for his own good. "Well, I didn't think you'd be here, Mikira." From the corner of my eye, I saw Ren standing at the door, her head inclined forward slightly as always, so that it looked like she was staring at the ground. I sighed; Ren seemed like she lacked the confidence and assertiveness most purebloods had.

For some unknown and probably idiotic reason, I didn't know what to say to Kane, so I just kept quiet. Rizuru started talking again, though, and I sighed again, this time in relief, but it was quickly followed by a shocked gasp.

"Those human hunters kidnapped one of our members," Rizuru said curtly.

Kane jerked his head up, his eyes like saucers. "What?" he shouted. "Human hunters? What are you talking about?"

I winced slightly at how loud his voice was. At first, I was confused. Then, I remembered that no one else knew about vampire hunters being human. "I'll explain later," Rizuru said, waving a hand dismissively at Kane, which meant that he probably wasn't going to explain. Ever. "Anyway, they're demanding that we pay them to get her back."

"Heck no!" That came from Kane. "We shouldn't pay those stupid humans one cent!"

Rizuru closed his eyes when he spoke this time. "They kidnapped your sister, Kane," he said. "They took Ronan."

Kane bit his lip, shaking his head. "You're…you're lying…" he said, though it was obvious he didn't even believe himself on that matter. "You have to be…"

Rizuru shook his head sadly. "No, Kane. I'm not." Then he picked up his book, flipping to the page he had left off at, and waved us all away like nothing had happened. He did it so casually, so simply, that sometimes I wondered if Rizuru ever felt any kind of emotion at all, or if he was just too good at pretending he did. The thought made me shudder, though I did wonder about that a lot more than I should have.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little tibbit(sorry, I forgot what the word was called. Don't ask how; I just did! Tib bit? Tid bit? Tidbit? Something like that, I think...): this chapter was originally to be called The Misshapen Doll (Secrets). Why? I have no idea. Again, the last time I looked at this was about two to three months ago. I'm guessing it was supposed to turn out differently, and have something to do with dolls and a secret, but I can't remember.

Also, I have most of the story planned out. I just need to decide on the sequence, what to put in each chapter, and finally, type it up. Hopefully, that won't take too long. No promises, though!


End file.
